


Bad Things

by nightmares_are_daydreams



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead
Genre: Arrested, Break Up, Crossover, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Money, Oral Sex, Russian Mafia, Sex, Sex at the police station, Sex in a cell, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weapons, kinda sad, mafia, negan is an asshole, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares_are_daydreams/pseuds/nightmares_are_daydreams
Summary: Natalia is one of Negans girlfriends and is really tired of being just another woman to him. When they go on a party of a bikerclub, which Negan calls “friends”, she meets  Tig who turns her world upside down.





	Bad Things

The wind blew right in her face, even she sat behind her boyfriend and the cold crawled beneath her clothes. She shivered and looked over her shoulder, when could they make a break? They were driving the whole day and made only short breaks. It was not like she had to drive but she was tired of holding on to him.

Plenty of times she caught herself yawning and rubbing her eyes. Why did they have to drive in the middle of the night? The only thing she wanted was sleeping. Falling into a comfortable bed and press her face in a pillow. “Negan, can we please search for a motel? I’m tired” She asked loud and rubbed her head against his back “Baby Girl, don’t be a pussy, just because you have one. We’re near our destination, I hope those idiots haven’t started the party” he answered and laughed. Natalia hated this laugh, he always laughed this way when he wanted her, but she wasn’t in the mood, not when she still could smell Ambers perfume all over his jacket. Why did she do this to herself? Being one of his girlfriends. She hated it, but what else was she supposed to do? There was no place where she could go, without ending as a homeless. “Fuck you” she whispered under her breath and just wanted to punch him, to leave him and be free. “Love you too Baby” she rolled her eyes and sighed in relief when they turned left and drove into a small town. On the old wooden sign was written “Welcome to Charming”, the colour of the letters were already fading even when the sign looked new. Maybe it just looked new… She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she heard the loud music, Natalia asked herself what kind of “friends” those guys were. The only thing she knew about them was, that they were  bikers too. “Girl, you know the rules right?” Negan asked and when they stopped in front of a traffic light. “Yeah, how should I forget them?” She barked and knocked her elbow in his side “I hate your god damn rules, Negan. Why do you have problems with me hanging out with other man, when you fuck basically every girl who wants you?” “You’re my girl, I love you and don’t want to loose you and I hate sharing”, he started the motor and turned again. Natalia looked around and wondered what kind of people lived her. The town was silent and as a lot of nice people would live there. It was a town were she would want to stay. “Whatever” she signed and smiled at the thought of leaving Negan and staying in Charming. She thought about getting a beautiful small house with a backyard and a cute dog. Maybe she could find a kind loving husband, a man who is not like Negan, with who she could have two little kids and be a happy family. Speaking of the devil, Negan pulled her out off her day dreaming and laid his hand on her cheek. “Come on, the guys are waiting for us” he said and pressed his lips to hers, she just nodded and stood up. Right in that moment she heard the loud music and the loud laughters. Sceptical she raised her eyebrows, this party was mess. Bikers everywhere, girls in short cloths walking around and pressing themselves against the bikers. “I definitely need a drink” she whispered and searched for the next best alcohol. Her “beloved” boyfriend was right behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She shoved him away and sticket out her tongue. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head “I will lay over my knee and fucking spank the shit out off you, if you don’t behave” he yelled over the music and winked at her. Just the thought of him doing made her shiver, never again she thought. Never would she let him touch her that way and hell he knew how much she hated it. Another reason she wanted to leave him, the most of the time they were together he only thought about his own pleasure, which caused that she refused to sleep with him. He then waited for her to fall asleep and would join one of his other girlfriends. “Well hello there doll” someone said behind her and made her turn around. “Hey” she answered and smiled at the man “Fuck you look even hotter as I thought” he laughed and she couldn’t resist grin. It felt good to hear something likes this from someone else than Negan. “Thank you man” she looked at him. He wasn’t charming like Negan, but hell she liked the way he looked at her. Not the way her boyfriend looked at her and he had a weird sparkling in his eyes which gave her a tingling sensation in her belly. “Were do I get a drink? I’m thirsty” she grinned and watched Negan flirting with a blonde girl and formed a fist “And some company would be nice”. She raised her eyebrows and walked over to a couch and made sure to sway her hips more than necessary. Natalia could feel him starring at her and that was all she wanted. Making Negan jealous, leave him and find a new man. She sat down and watched him. The guy was in a good shape and hell she got week knees from his arms. “You’re one of the Saviors right?” He asked when he gave her a beer “Yeah, sadly but true” she took a sip of the beer and refused to look in Negans direction.

Her eyes were focused on him and he wasn’t a dumb man. He saw her clenched fists and well it was crystal clear what her problem was. The boss of the Saviors had a major interest on of the girls, just like heard.  She was definitely pissed and fuck she was sexy when she was pissed. “Your name?” He asked and laid his hand on her thigh, it was good opportunity to have some good fun with a hot chick who wanted to piss of her boyfriend. “Natalia and you?” She had a thick Russian accent, which felt like honey in his ears. Just her fucking voice gave him a boner and hell caused a weird feeling in his chest. What was going on with him? What the hell was she doing with him? “Tig” he had to control himself, there was no need for being smart, the way she looked said everything. Natalia was one of the Saviors boss “wives”. There was nothing more disgusting then this. Sure, he himself had a lot of hook ups, but he would never want to have 7 woman at one time, when he could have one like her. Without knowing her he thought she would be a fucking angel, a kind woman with a fucking brain. No dumb bitch who spreads her legs for everybody. “You are one of this assholes girlfriends right? Is he pissing you off with the fucking flirting?” He scooted near her and could feel her body warmth. It was strange but making him addicted. “That too, but I hate him anyway. I don’t like being just another woman and hell I hate his damn rules” her voice was so soft, he could get off just from listing to her whispering dirty things in his ear. “Rules?” Her hand wandered up and she leaned in “No fucking with other man, no touching other man, flirting is okay and hell no drugs” he could swear she was playing a game, but not with him, she was playing with this asshole. Dirty girl, he thought and just played along. “He wants his pussies clean” he whispered and laid his hands on her thigh. Her skin was soft and white as fucking porcelain. Even when he was afraid of dolls, he definitely liked this one. “I’m not just a pussy” her breath ghosted over is skin and he watched her lips, they looked so good. His mind was screaming and trying to get him to kiss her, to press his lips to hers and taste her.

Tig wanted to lay his hands on her and peel her out of her clothes, expose her and fucking take her. But it wouldn’t be this easy, she wouldn’t just jump in his bed and spend the night with him. “For him you are” she raised her eyebrows again and took another sip of her beer “Yeah and what am I for you?” he had to think what he could say. Depending on what he would say, the situation would change. Would he say the right thing, she might want to go further. Would he say the wrong thing, she could punch him or get him into problems. He bit his lip and looked her up and down “A hot chick with a beautiful smile who just wants to be the only one” he waited for her reaction and hell she started laughing and her laugh was so cute. A lot of sick stuff happened in his life and made him think, that there was nothing that could warm him up, but her laugh made him actually smile. He was definitely not himself that was clear, but since when could a woman influence him in this way?! “Well that’s a surprise, Hot Stuff. I didn’t think that something like that would come out of your mouth” he let his hand slide up further to the hem of her shorts, but then he had to remember himself so he wouldn’t look like a horny dog. “Oh girl, my mouth can do more than just make you compliments” what would she do? How would she react? Fuck he wanted to pull her in his lap and grope her, let his hands explore every inch of her body. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear “Yeah? Then tell me”. He reached his limits, the self control ended “I can show you doll”. Tig took in her sense, she smelled like mixture of motor oil and fucking roses. Natalia leaned back and seemed to wait for him to make the first step and he gladly did. When their lips touched he took a hold of her hips and pulled her against his body. Her hands slide up his arms and gripped his kutte.

His hands were on her hips, her hair and every inch he could reach. She moaned when his tongue pushed through the barrier of her lips started a wild fight with hers. Even when it was wrong and could get them into problems, it felt so good. But Negan would commit a murder if he would see them making out. As fast as she could she put distance between them “He will murder you” he looked a bit like a puppy which she just stole his favourite toy. Tig just nodded when she whispered “Not here” and waisted no time in taking a hold of her to pull her away. Natalias breath hitched when he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking “Hey”. Warmth creeped into her cheeks and made her gleam like a Christmas tree “Let me down” “Hell no, doll”.


End file.
